Entwined Fate
by falconfund
Summary: A little alteration on the last book. Really, you have to read it to enjoy it. T just to be safe.


**I know, I know it is rough. Shut it. I did not have time to edit.**

* * *

**Linked Fates**

the ship docked and Drago felt the beating of his heart accelerate. That's already three weeks they sailed over the sea, sad at the thought of never seeing his family happy and thinking of new adventures that awaited him. Saphira had just arise as regretting the absence of Firnen the boy regretted that Arya . The queen of the elves had remained behind and watch over the protection of eggs and the training of future dragon - or at least a part of the training . The young man jumped from the ship in a hurry before going on the back of the strap from the heavens they flew over the island looking for any trace of life . And while constataient no human , dwarf , elf or Urgal had not set foot on the island, the glow of the fire caught . It was not the campfire that the elves had turned arriving . Before the fire , a woman was sitting busy stoking the flames. His clothes had to be luxurious several years ago , they were practically torn, faded only . She gave him a quick glance before turning his attention to the fire. In the firelight , his face seemed as perfect as that of the elves, but his ears were round and did not seem to notice the boy. Then he would announce , she took short . Hello to you

alfa.

Surprised , the young man could not restrain his laughter. He knew that some elves were able to take - off- for one of them. But , see this woman here , to use the old language to designate it as such, he could not help laughing. With slow steps, he approached the fire and sat down , pulling on his gloves while keeping your palms facing the floor

" - . Are you sure of what you're doing Eragon ? "

" - I'm sure Ebrithil , it can not hurt me . "

a slow and calculated move, he turned to the woman , watching her long brown hair , manicured where large silver strands running . She eventually turn to him , giving him a puzzled look. Drago and met the eyes of an amazing dark gray, obscured by years of struggle , fighting , but also the pain and lack . He swallowed, without the veil that hung over the eyes , the young man could almost identify his. He shook his head as if to drive this crazy idea .

I'm not an elf .

He spoke in ancient language so that the woman knew he was not lying not . She gave him a look combining perfectly the surprise and fun. The play of light and shadow on his face gave him a hand in the mysterious and timeless. She quickly Detailing gaze , still smiling . The boy took care to hide the knob Brisingr his arm and keep the invisible palms. Again the woman peered into his.

So who are you? You're not a dwarf , you're too big, not a Urgal , you lack the horns. Humans have round ears and do not have as fine lines. Even if, after reflection, I must say that your face is too coarse to be that of an elf.

Eka ai fricai a Shur'tugal .

With these words , he spread his arms with the hilt of his sword, with the women , the palm of his hand where Gedwëy ignasia shone softly, Aren , the ring of the friend of the elves let out a faint glow sapphire. The look of the woman long remained frozen on Aren , after a long time, and she seemed to regain a glimmer of defiance in her eyes turned to the young man.

Whatever your camp , can you introduce yourself to me as a friend.

He looked a long time without saying a word , wondering about the deeper meaning of these words. He finally sigh and turn to face him searching for words . My

camp? You know that war is

I know very well that war, I know the reasons, and for the moment the winners. I've even been the instrument. Although this is a long time since I have not seen the shores of Alagaësia . For too long I have not seen my hometown , my family ...

A sigh escaped him and his eyes still here is a little more it seemed both suffer rehashing memories and be happy . As if happiness and sorrow mingled in his mind and in his past . Eragon hesitated a long time , it could perhaps touch his mind to learn . After all, he had enough elves, and Eldunari with him to defeat easily .

Can I help you?

I did not even tell you my name and you offer me your help ? You are surprising .

She seemed more amused than anything else. How many people could hide behind an appearance ? It does not seem to be a threat , but if it was here that she had found a way through the sea ... and survive. And that was not all she was there for a long time , long time judging by his clothes , and yet his face did not betray any signs of old age. And nobody would have left her child alone here . Especially as his eyes betrayed a great and long life experience . He gritted his teeth and eventually resolve to violate the privacy of his thoughts. He bound his mind than a strap and attacked . She was surprised to see the woman deny him access to his mind with a facility worthy of those elves. Then he called in reinforcements Eldunari finally feel that this woman was helped . Dozens of barriers formed , his mind was gradually compartmentalized , several barriers protecting various sections of his mind, locking them one after another. Finally even with the help of the elves, the Drago found himself repelled by the woman without it does seem to provide a significant effort to do so.

Many were those trying to capture my mind, but they were rare to get there , do not be too disappointed with your failure Drago .

The young man looked at the woman with awe . This woman was dangerous , far more than it let on , and as he wondered how he should act , she stood up . A simple gesture the Drago decided to act when she put her hand on the hilt of his sword and was slightly out of its sheath , he knew instinctively how he should act . The two blades met and to the surprise of both protagonists proved both be blue . The young man did not have time to look for the name of blade combat commitment , and was not going to beat that of humans. The strength and speed of the woman were both elven which only half surprised the boy. The blades crossed and soon , the elves came to help Drago but a word, he dissuaded . He defeated King Perjury , he was able to overcome this woman , he put up a real resistance . Their swords clashed again , and in the violence of the impact , found themselves torn from the grasp of the two adversaries . The woman stepped back , his breath was slightly choppy and gauged his vis- i -vis, surprised. She seemed to fall down as if she did not really believe what had happened before his eyes. The young man was immediately positioned to fight in melee if ever the woman attacked . But she seemed too stunned for that. They remained so long , to gauge the look, to look for an answer in the eyes of the other.

Who are you ?

The question was clear , direct . They were not at the stage of innuendo and discretion . The attack by Drago moments earlier and that the sword fighting had " helped " to exceed the period during which we learn to know each other . She hesitated , her eyes quickly ran towards his weapon. Then she looked down towards the ground to finally dive into those of the young man in front of him . She then took a deep breath and look away and turn your back to the young man and elves.

I had so many names and nicknames, I was afraid I been respected. Know my name will advance you to anything . Nothing good for you or for me .

So give me your name

You're naive Drago . And who are you?

young man's gaze remained fixed for a long time , set on the back of the woman, her eyes sank on her hair , the retailer , he followed each of silvery locks who were lost in the mass of brown hair. Why was he afraid to say ? He eventually plunge. I'm

Eragon the Shadeslayer . Son of Brom .

She was totally frozen , his back was stiff as if she had to take a stab in the middle of the back. The Killer King did not take his eyes , waiting for a reaction from him , a move that would teach him why it was so suddenly stiffened .

How do you know ?

These words were a whisper , nothing more. The Drago frowned and his eyes fixed on Brisingr , which was not far away. Did he need to recover ? Would she attack

How do I know?

The woman turned slowly , gently smiling , eyes bright with tears she was holding . He had seen that look, as he watched his sheen of tears. He shuddered , it was simply not possible.

What your father is Brom . Let me introduce myself , I'm Selena , the Black Hand , ... your mother.

elves had left their swords but a gesture Eragon motioned them to the store . The look of Drago landed on the blue blade stuck in a tree opposite Brisingr his brain turned to a crazy speed, Drago to the strap so the blue blade. Brom . This sword had belonged to his father. It took a moment for a long time to decide to move, then took her in his arms and held her against him. He was no longer an orphan. After a long moment, he pulled away from her and pulled one of the mirrors of communication that the elves had given him . He contacted Murtagh , practically ordering him to join .

...

She had lost count of the days and hours of flights all she knew was that soon she would come to the end of its reserves . Finally, an island appeared on the horizon . Women and the Green Dragon were soon to land. The buildings were worthy of those Ellesmera , larger or smaller depending on the size of the dragon that seemed to have created. She jumped down, happy to finally be able to walk and feel his muscles activate in response to movement. She gently stroked the dragon's head , smiling in contact with scales under his fingers. Over time a few dragon had decided to stay on the island for themselves become teachers and pass on their knowledge . The elf took a few steps to be faced with a couple. Immediately, she was on guard, ready to fight . Despite all her efforts, she had failed to mention his old habits acquired during the war against the Traitor King . Although some of his memories were veiled in favor of other more recent , some gestures them remained . The woman sighed , calmly watching the couple. The man could be an elf as a human become Drago . Its sharp and thin ears could hardly give him more index . His features seemed fine but it was too far for her to detail enough . Her brown hair was cut short and fell on his face with elegance. He stood back straight , some pride emanated from him . The woman was more discreet , she gauged the newcomer with increased attention , detailing and dissecting his attitude , his gestures, his appearance. The young woman watched her white hair coming down in a long braid to the middle of his back. She also stood right back but as if the discretion had been imposed by force. Yet it was she who stepped forward to speak.

Who are you ? What are you doing here?

elf would undoubtedly be offended by such an introduction , but she knew they were waiting for one for some time . In addition, she had had enough case to humans to know that they sometimes missed - if not often - . Politeness

I could return the item

Firnen felt . the wrath of her Dragonnii¨re and began himself to feel annoyed by the turn took the discussion. Especially since the unknown put a hand on the hilt of his sword while taking a threatening attitude . The elf was not mistaken , this woman was certainly threatening. This is where the situation skidded Firnen let his anger and take a leap , rushed to the man , decided to scare him and force him to meet his Dragonnii¨re . Halfway , he was hit by a sapphire mass repulsed without any difficulty . Awareness of blue dragon touched the emerald dragon and elf froze. Just as the two dragons. The man's eyes fell on the young woman and a smile split his face.

Hello to you Arya Svit -Kona or should I say Drottning . Hello

Eragon Shur ' gal and I 'm not the queen of the elves. I chose to retire from politics.

unknown looked alternately at the elf and Drago . His eyes widened as if she understood something or finally managed to connect words together .

you could give us

Eragon smiled , dragons flying in the sky , happy to be together again . The Drago slid a hand through his hair he looked nervous .

Well, I present Selena , my mother.

Dragonnii¨re green eyes widened , she had the printing to be back hundreds of years back when she fought alongside the Varden Drago . When he announced that his father was Morzan and later, when he learned that he was actually one of Brom .

The Black Hand , the companion of Morzan ... But also a those most valuable in the fight against the tyrant . I am delighted to meet you although I wonder.

Few people know my story well . As for the question, I guess it has to do with my survival ? ( Arya nodded without saying a word). Morzan did not hide me little things and I was his best weapon , so he found a way to give me a life worthy of his ... as well as strength and dignity of the elves speed. Similarly for endurance. I was also able to find some particularly expensive items in my heart .

To illustrate his point , the woman pulled out his knife and showed it to the elf . A blue blade similar to Eragon . Brom 's sword , the one he lost when he lost his strap, Saphira . A red dragon Murtagh soon arrived and jumped on his back with flexibility. He bowed respectfully to the former queen of the elves, motioning to his mother that he wanted to talk to him. A moment later , they were in the air with Thorn . It was a long

Arya , what has happened in Alagaësia

dragon maintain order between peoples, each of them has his emissary Drago , until recently, I was one of the elves and I ran the caste Alagaësia . Everything went well but I was starting to become tired . Although peace is nice and relaxing , I needed a change of scenery .

I understand .

Silence settled both heavy and awkward . How many times the woman had thought their goodbyes , how many times had she dreamed of another reaction. His eyes closed briefly , a sigh crossed the barrier of her lips and she finally decided to give in, she knew the reaction it would , she did not know if it was a good idea but it will eventually cross the distance separated them to kiss . He remained so long motionless before responding to his kiss by squeezing against him . She came to understand why he had dreamed it. Why she could see . Simply because their fates were linked.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
